


Strickler is Love, Strickler is Life

by MilcahRawr



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Inspired by Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Short Story, Smut, Troll/Human relationship, a better love story than twilight, mild swearing, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilcahRawr/pseuds/MilcahRawr
Summary: This is what happens if one person hooks up with the almighty Walt Strickler!Warning: This will make your noses bleed. Not for the faint of heart or kids.





	Strickler is Love, Strickler is Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I’m a virgin, although I did my own research. Anyway this is all inspired by a dream I had last night and _Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life_. And yes, that dream was meeting Strickler in person.

I was only 14 years old when I moved to Arcadia Oaks.  
In my new school, I had a crush on a teacher.  
His name was Walt Strickler.  
Every time he’d show up, I’d squeal.  
I’d pay visits to his office everyday.  
I would also hook up with him if necessary.  
Sometimes, I’d stalk him.  
Every night before going to bed, I’d whisper, “Strickler is love, Strickler is life.”  
It was a big secret, until one day... everyone found out about it and they all gasped.  
Even my own mother was disappointed with this.  
“Honey,” she scolded, “how dare you hang out with that man?!”  
“Oh well... Mom... uh...”  
My mother was absolutely furious. “Tell me the truth!”  
I felt kinda awkward to tell her.  
“Fine. Whatever!” she grumbled. “Who knows, I might arrange a conference for this!”  
“MOM YOU BIG SLUT!” I roared.  
“GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!” she barked.  
I went into my room crying.  
A voice rang out, calling my name.  
I looked up.  
It was Strickler!  
I was so happy!  
He whispered to my ear, “Don’t worry, little one. I will make this quick.”  
He then showed his true form.  
I gasped.  
He was a troll all along.  
He grabbed me with his troll hands.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
“I am so more than ready,” I replied.  
We locked our lips and our tongues danced.  
Ah! Oh my...!  
Oh yes!  
It was warming up!  
I could feel it! The pleasure! The passion! Oh!  
So could he!  
My eyes — they were watering out of joy!  
At least our you-know-whats were satisfied.  
After all, I did please him.  
So he released his mouth from mine, which was filled with his trollish love.  
Oh no.  
In came my mother.  
“What is the meaning of this?!” she asked.  
“It’s all over now!” he answered, gazing at her in the eyes and grinning sexily.  
He then sweeped my off my feet and took me to somewhere special: The Darklands.  
After all...  
STRICKLER IS LOVE, STRICKLER IS LIFE.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, typo at the second to the last line! It’s supposed to be, “He then sweeped me off my feet and took me to somewhere special: The Darklands.” Sorry! 


End file.
